I Want My Chocolate!
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot] 'I bet you couldn't last a week without chocolate, Sirius proposed. 'You're on,' Remus agreed. 'I'll show you all I'm not addicted.' [Marauders Era, 7th year]


**Title: I Want My Chocolate!  
****Genre: General/ Humor  
****Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era  
****Rated: PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

Sirius Black sniffed the air of the seventh year boys' dorm. He was in his animagus form of Padfoot -a giant, grim dog. There was a sweet, sugary aroma all over the place. It smelled a bit old though. He ruffled around all his roommates' belongings until he came to Remus Lupin's bed. Underneath the bed of his werewolf friend was a giant stack of chocolate.

Sirius turned back to his human form and stared at all the chocolaty goodness in aw. He was in heaven!

That was when the door opened and James Potter came in along with Peter Pettigrew and Remus. James and Remus were talking about Prefect duties while Peter was just tagging along. Remus noticed Sirius had discovered his secret chocolate stash.

His eyes burned like fire as he launched at the dog animagus. 'GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY CHOCOLATE!' Remus tackled poor Sirius down.

James and Peter pulled him off their unsuspecting friend before Remus beat him to a pulp. Sirius stood up. He was sore all over, not to mention his head hurt from banging into James' bed.

'Moony, it's just chocolate,' James tried to calm down the fuming werewolf.

'It's _my_ chocolate,' Remus breathed heavily.

'Can I have one?' Peter asked stupidly.

'NO!' Remus snapped. Peter got scared and scurried of to the kitchen.

'Mate, you're addicted!' Sirius muttered rubbing his head. 'Moony, I know you're a chocoholic, but this is too much!'

'I AM NOT ADDICTED!' Remus yelled. 'I just have a sweet tooth!'

'Then how about some Bertie Bott's Bean or maybe some Fizzing Wheezbies? James suggested.

'Ew,' Remus' face was twisted in disgust. 'Just stay away from my chocolate,' his voice was lethal.

A smirk formed on Sirius's face -a smirk that had caused James to go "Oh boy" and prepare for the worse.

'I bet that you couldn't go a week without chocolate,' Sirius proposed.

Remus stared at him to see if he was actually serious. 'You don't have to do it,' James said. He really didn't want to see what Remus would be like without his chocolate.

'I don't turn down bets, Prongs,' Remus said determinedly. 'You're on, Padfoot. I'll show you all that I'm not addicted.'

'Oh Merlin,' James groaned. He fell to his knees and looked up to the heavens. 'What are you trying to do to me? What have I done to deserve this?'

'Good,' Sirius agreed. 'If I win, you do my History of Magic homework for a month and if you win, I'll buy you all the chocolate you can eat on our next Hogsmeade trip.'

'Agreed,' Remus shook his hand.

000

Remus was twitchy. That was the only word to describe him. The very next day after his deal with Sirius, he was twitchy.

'Piss off!' Remus snapped at a first year passing by. 'Stop staring at me!'

The first year looked at him strangely before scurrying off.

James approached him, 'Moony, have you finished what we've discussed about in the last Prefect's meeting?'

'I said I'd do it, didn't I?' Remus growled. 'STOP NAGGING ME! What the hell is your problem? Can't I have peace around this damn place?' Remus stormed off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

James hid behind his books in fear. He just knew that stupid deal was an idiotic idea. 'What?' he looked at all the bystanders.

000

The following day went the same. Remus was sitting twitchingly on a couch in the Common Room. 'WHAT? Do I have something on my face? AM I STARING AT YOUR FREAKING FACE ALL DAY? Look at something else for Merlin's sake!'

The third year girls who were his victims gave him dark glares before heading up to their dorms.

'Hey, Remus,' Lily Evans, James' girlfriend, came over and sat next to him.

'WHAT WOMAN?' Remus attacked her. 'Done bossing James around and now bossing me? ISN'T ONE MARAUDER ENOUGH?'

It was lucky that after the third years left, the Common Room was empty. 'What the shit is your problem?' Lily narrowed her eyes darkly. She was definitely angry and the proof was the fact that she swore.

'Oh, ignore him,' Sirius came in through the portrait hole with James. 'He's been off chocolate for a while.'

'You okay, Lily?' James asked, giving her a peck on the lips.

'Fine,' she replied.

Sirius sat down in an armchair across from Remus. He was slowly opening a package of Honeyduke's best chocolate. He was taunting the werewolf.

Remus stared at the chocolate hungrily. Oh, he could just feel the sugary goodness melting in his mouth! _Must not think about it, must not think about it…_ he willed himself. Sirius opened the entire package and smirked at him.

Oh, that was it! Remus tackled Sirius and grabbed the chocolate out of his hand. He quickly munched it all up, feeling better than he had in days.

'You just lost the bet!' Sirius said in a singsong voice.

'Don't care,' Remus sighed in relief. 'Bring on the History homework!'

Sirius crossed his arms. He didn't like losing. Sure he won but where was the fun if Remus didn't care? James and Lily just sighed. Everything was back to normal. Remus just grinned like crazy. He was content to have his chocolate back. Peter was still hiding in the kitchen.


End file.
